


Fighting for Happiness

by p_arker1926



Category: Ratched (TV)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Angst, Emily-verse, F/F, Family, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Ratched - Freeform, TW: Swearing, multi fic, tw:violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_arker1926/pseuds/p_arker1926
Summary: Mildred and Gwendolyn are living in perfect domestic bliss with their daughter, Emily (talkwordytome original character). That is until Edmund decides to come after them, with vengeance of the worst kind on his mind. Mildred and Gwedolyn must find a way to keep their family safe from their past so they can have a future.
Relationships: Gwendolyn Briggs & Mildred Ratched, Gwendolyn Briggs & Original Character(s), Gwendolyn Briggs/Mildred Ratched, mildred ratched and original character
Comments: 21
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [talkwordytome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkwordytome/gifts).



> Hello there!!
> 
> I want to begin with all credit to;
> 
> talkwordytome 
> 
> for her wonderful original character of Emily. If you haven’t read her Emily-Verse please please do it is honestly perfect! I write this piece with her permission as she is so brilliant and this idea would be nothing without her! Thank you so much friend!
> 
> My plot does diverge slightly from talkwordytome’s head canon as in this story Mildred and Gwen didn’t spend a huge amount of time in Mexico.  
> Edmund has always been gearing up to going after them but hasn’t had the means or the energy to do so until now, in my story, hope that makes sense! Any questions, ask away in the comments i’m happy to answer! 
> 
> Also this is my first ever fic so please excuse the mediocrity of it all! Enjoy! :)

* * *

January - 1956

The plan was simple. Louise was to sit in the car across from the house and wait until it was empty.

Once emptied, she would break in and make an extensive map of the entire lay out, all the while keeping an eye out for a safe.

Then tomorrow night, Edmund would similarly break into the house, kill both women as they slept, raid the place of it’s many bounties and then they’d flee the country.

Louise hoped they’d loose the lunatic Charlotte somewhere along the way so she and Edmund could split the winnings 50/50 and she’d finally be a rich woman. She’d never have to work again.

Of the lives of Mildred Ratched and Gwendolyn Briggs she couldn’t care less. Ratched had always been snooty, even while staying at _her_ motel. Well, now she finally had what was coming to her. Ratched had been made a millionaire over night and that just simply wasn’t right. Louise _deserved_ the money. She’d always worked hard, hadn’t she? Always done the right thing? It just wasn’t right that conceited, arrogant, obnoxious Miss Ratched should be given life’s winnings and not herself. 

And from what she’d heard Miss Briggs was a sappho anyway. What did it matter if the world was rid of two more snooty sinners? Why did Louise care? She was about to join the throes of the _rich._

So here she sat. 5am, on a cold January morning, in a freezing car, watching the big white house. The cold bit her cheeks and made her fingers numb but she knew it was all worth it. It was all going to be worth it when she sat with half a million dollars on her lap.

It was still dark an hour later when the first signs of life emitted from the house.

An upstairs light was switched on. Then around twenty minutes later, a downstairs one came on. Louise sat up straight in her seat, eyes fixed on the door.

She was rewarded. 7:04am Gwendolyn Briggs left the house. She was dressed in a sharp cream coat that went down to her ankles, a scarf wrapped around her neck against the vicious cold, black gloves and matching black boots to fight against the mounting snow. She carried a brown leather briefcase that Louise guessed cost a lot of money.

She looks smug even now, Louise thought, leaving her fancy house in her fancy car going to her fancy job. Women shouldn’t be in politics anyway. Louise was doing the world a favour ridding it of women like Gwendolyn Briggs. 

Gwendolyn, none the wiser to the sadistic pair of eyes that watched her, quietly got into her car and drove away. 

The sky was slowly beginning to lighten and Louise knew it wouldn’t be long until Miss Ratched made an appearance. 

7:30am. 8:00am. 8:15am. Louise waited.

Finally, a light switched on upstairs. Louise’s heart raced with anticipation.   
  


A second light came on upstairs. Louise tried to work out what was happening inside, if Ratched was heading to the bathroom, or perhaps getting dressed elsewhere?

There wasn’t much time to ponder as the downstairs of the house began to light up. Louise didn’t see much movement so guessed the kitchen must be towards the back. That would be useful to Edmund, he could break in the back and grab a knife straight away. 

8:30am. 8:45am. 9:00am.

Louise was beginning to become impatient. She knew from her brief time as Ratched’s landlady that the woman was an early riser. Besides, wasn’t she working? Wasn’t she supposed to be some great, angelic nurse? Why, on today of all days, did she decide to lazy around? Did she know she was being watched? Was their plan over before it had- 

The door opened. Louise’s thoughts stopped dead in their tracks. She held her breath. It was time.

What came next caused Louise to gasp so loudly she worried she might be caught.

Instead of the tall, imposing frame of Ratched stepping out of the door, Louise was watching a small girl come out of the big white house.

Skinny, with a big head of blonde curls and arms full of heavy books, she gently closed the door behind her and headed down the street, blissfully unaware that anything was untoward this cold morning.

A _girl? A child?_

How? Why? What did this mean for the plan? Why did this pair of _lesbians_ have a _child_ with them? How was this allowed? 

What would Edmund think? What would Edmund _do?_

Louise wasn’t against killing the child, she decided instantly, but she wasn’t exactly in favour of it either. 

She wasn’t sure how Edmund would react to this news and she wasn’t sure what Edmund would want her to do next.   
  


She didn’t know how long had passed that she sat in that car, in disbelief and uncertainty, until she resolved to go back to Edmund and tell him about the girl. 

They could always stake out tomorrow. What did it matter if the bitches died on a Tuesday or on a Wednesday anyway?

* * *

She opened the door to their squalid little motel room to find the usual chaos awaiting her.

Charlotte, rocking in a corner, murmuring satanic nothingnesses to herself, and Edmund, half naked, drinking whiskey from a bottle, swinging around a pen knife.

The place was filthy and stunk of booze and cigarettes. But that didn’t matter now.

”You’re back,” Edmund drawled, “They’re gone?”

Louise panicked. She hadn’t stayed until Ratched left.

“Edmund I’ve got some news.” She said slowly, hands up in front of her like approaching a wild dog.

”News?” Edmund began to stalk towards her and Louise felt a bubble of fear rise in her chest, “What sort of news?”

Before he could come any closer or get any angrier, she blurted out, “They’ve got a child!”

The following moment of silence was so profound that even Charlotte raised her head.

Louise’s heart was beating in her ears, she could feel the blood as it pulsed around her body, true, true fear.

And then he laughed.

Manically, loudly, he laughed a deranged laugh that sent his head flying backwards.

”You’ve finally fucking lost it!” He shouted, “What are you talking about? A child?”

“No! No! It’s true! They do! I saw her with my own two eyes! 10, maybe 11, blonde hair! She- she lives with them! She does!”

”My sister doesn’t have a child. You’re lying to me.” He took another step towards Louise, then suddenly grabbed her by the throat.

He shoved her up against the wall, causing Charlotte to scream in delight and Louise to shiver in fear.

”Edmund I promise you,” She managed to croak from beneath this hands, “I swear to you, I am not lying! Do you think I don’t- I don’t want this money? I don’t want those two sons of bitches dead? Why would I make this up? I- I- do everything for our cause! I’m telling the truth!” 

Edmund bore his eyes into hers, searching for the lie.   
  


He couldn’t find it.

He dropped Louise, who clutched her throat, gasping.

A child? Mildred? Why? She was never maternal, not to anyone, that wasn’t who she was.

As far as he knew he was the only other person she’d ever loved. She might _pretend_ to love this scab of a woman but he knew deep down she never could.

He was her brother. He knew her better than anyone. And yet... he didn’t know this.

”Tell me more,” he snarled at Louise, “Tell me everything you know.”

Louise recounted the events of the morning, not leaving a single detail out.

Edmunds mind went into overdrive. 

It was one thing to kill Mildred, to have to dead and buried and finally pay for her betrayal. 

It was another thing to cause her so much agony, so much torment, so much inconceivable pain before she died that she wished she’d never been born.

Thats what he wanted. He wanted it more than anything.

He was jubilant.

”Ladies!” He shouted, beaming, “New plan! We kill the girl! Mildred will know how it feels to be hurt exactly how she hurt me! We kill the girl, we kill the women, we leave as millionaires!”

Estatic with his new plan he threw the whiskey bottle against the wall and as his hollering mixed with the manic exclamations of both Charlotte and Louise something was set in motion that would disrupt the Briggs family forever. 

* * *

Again, I just really really want to thank talkwordytome and give her the props she deserves! Emily is all hers, not mine! 


	2. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan slowly starts to take a hold and the serene life of Emily Briggs becomes ever so slightly more sinister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!! Thank you so much for reading! Here’s another little update because honestly couldn’t sleep last night!
> 
> Again, I just wanna say both Emily and Kathleen belong to talkwordytome, they are her original characters! 
> 
> Okay enjoy!

* * *

Ignorance is bliss. And in the Briggs household life carried on as happily as usual. 

In fact, the contented domestic routine of Mildred, Gwendolyn and Emily was not roused until the following Monday. 

Emily left school at the usual time of 4:15pm, arm in arm with her best friend Kathleen, both girls giggling as they tried not to slip in the snow.

“My mom’s making meatloaf again,” Kathleen complained as they headed through the suburbs, “I don’t know why she does it. Everyone in my family hates it, even my dad!”

Emily laughed, “I don’t mind meatloaf.” It was true. She’d had enough nights without dinner growing up in the system that she didn’t think she could ever find herself complaining about any hot meal.

“Why don’t you come over then? We can make a start on our history project!” Kathleen was excited, “And then my mom got me the latest Jackie! We can read it together!”

Emily shook her head.

“I’m sorry, it’s sounds great, but I can’t. Trevor and Andrew are coming over tonight, they just got back from India.”

Kathleen sighed, “Your uncles right?” 

Emily blushed slightly. She didn’t want to lie to Kathleen but she also didn’t quite know how to say the truth either.

“Errr, sort of. More like really good family friends.”

Kathleen nodded, accepting this immediately.

“Well, at least you’ll have something more delicious than meatloaf.”

Both girls were laughing when suddenly a small, black haired woman appeared out of no where, screamed, and fell to the floor directly in front of them. 

Confused and concerned, Emily and Kathleen immediately threw their hands out to help. 

“Are you okay?” Emily asked.

The woman didn’t respond. She just lay there, sort of whimpering. 

Emily turned to Kathleen, who looked dumbfounded and a little freaked out. Kathleen shrugged.

Emily, sensing she’d have to take charge of this, stepped forward and grabbed the small woman by her upper arms and yanked with all the force she could muster.

It was enough to get the woman up to her feet. Emily stepped back. 

To the girls eyes she was old, wrinkled, with her black hair cropped into a pixie cut. She wore colourful clothes and was now covered in snow. But all of this was secondary to the intense, strange look she was giving Emily.

Unsmiling, her eyes roamed over Emily in a way that Emily couldn’t describe. It made her feel very unsafe and fear began to creep into her chest.

But how could this tiny woman be a threat? Hadn’t she just fallen? She was just old and confused, not a danger.

Suddenly she heard Gwendolyn’s voice in her ear, ‘Emily we have to help those less fortunate than us in every opportunity that arises. We are very lucky and we must always remember that.’

Her mother’s words sent steal down her spine. She stood up straight and extended her hands once more to the woman.

The woman took them eagerly, grabbing a little too harshly, but Emily didn’t flinch.

“Are you okay?” Emily repeated, slowly, “Did you hurt yourself?” 

“Oh my good lord, I just don’t know what came over me, one minute I was up and the next I was down! Good god! If it hadn’t been for you two girls I’d be dead by now! Dead underground! You are angels sent from above, wonderful! Wonderful!”

Oh I see, Emily thought, she’s mad. 

“Do you need a hand getting anywhere?” Emily asked.

The woman locked eyes with Emily and again, Emily felt a strange and intense fear rise within her.

“And what’s your name my dear?” The woman asked.

Emily didn’t want to say but she didn’t want to be ridiculous either, especially in front of Kathleen.

“Emily.”

“Emily!” The woman threw her arms around Emily’s neck and squeezed hard, then ran her hands down Emily’s arms, and then threw her hands above her head. 

“Emily! Emily! Emily! My angel Emily! My name is Patty.” Patty shouted. She started stroking Emily’s arm, “Where do you live, my darling girl?”

Emily now was objectively worried. Something inside her told her to run. 

Evidently, Kathleen felt the same as she finally piped up, “We don’t live far. In fact, my dad and my brothers are waiting for us just down the street.”

Emily nodded, eyes still on Patty. 

“Of course! Of course! Off you must go!I’ll see you around of course!” She finally dropped Emily’s arm.

The two girls walked away as quickly as they could without appearing to run. They turned back several times to find Patty stood just where they left her, staring coldly after them. 

They turned a corner and finally the mad old woman was out of sight.

“Jesus christ that was freaky!” Kathleen shouted, visibly relaxing now Patty was out of view. 

“I know. I kinda hope she’s okay though. She must be mad, right?”

“Yes. Definitely. Completely mad.”

“I feel bad...” Gwendolyns words were still playing on Emily’s mind, “She really wasn’t that creepy. She was just old. Maybe we should go back and help, she was covered in snow.”

“No, Emily. Definitely not. She made me feel weird. And the way she kept holding onto you? No, no, we’re not going back.” 

Emily sighed but was internally relieved. The woman had really spooked her and deep down she hadn’t wanted to go back at all.

The girls reached the point their paths diverged.

“Want me to walk you home?” Kathleen asked, “I can see my house from here but I know you’ve got another couple of blocks.”

Emily shook her head, “No thanks. I’ll be okay. Besides, I’ve gotta get home quick to get ready for dinner.” 

Kathleen rolled her eyes, “Ugh. I forgot about my meatloaf.”

The girls laughed and said their goodbyes, Kathleen heading left and Emily heading right.

Emily knew she’d have to tell Mildred and Gwendolyn about this. Not just because they’d want to know but because it would make her feel a lot safer. 

She was sure they’d reassure her she did the right thing and there was nothing to worry about. In fact, if anything, they’d be proud she helped Patty so much. They’d tell her Patty was simply someone less fortunate in life and not someone to ever fear. Gwendolyn might even laugh at Emily’s dramatic retelling and tell her old women couldn’t ever be a danger to such bright young girls. 

The thought of Gwendolyn laughing off her silly worries made Emily feel a lot calmer about the whole thing. 

She felt ten times better as she crossed their lawn and approached the house. She reached into her right hand pocket, where she always kept her keys.

Empty.

She stopped and checked again. Empty.

She checked her left hand pocket, both jeans pockets, then raided her bag, although she never kept her keys in her bag. 

“Damn.” She muttered under her breath as she walked up to the front door and pressed the bell.

“Surprise!!!!!” She heard yelled, looking up and seeing Trevor answering her door, arms wide open.

She jumped into them, screaming. 

“Oh wow!!!” Trevor spun her around, causing her to scream louder, “I thought you guys were coming later!!!” 

Trevor didn’t put her down as they walked into the living room where Andrew, Mildred and Gwendolyn were waiting. 

Andrew jumped up and grabbed Emily out of Trevor’s arms, throwing her up, causing more screams and giggles. 

“We thought we’d surprise our only child! Is that a crime!” Andrew shouted, throwing Emily again.

“No!” Emily screamed between laughing and flying, “No it’s not!” 

Gwendolyn and Mildred watched on with lovingeyes. 

When the boys had finally stopped throwing Emily around like a football, she wandered over to her mothers and gave them both a kiss on the cheek. 

“How was school honey?” Gwendolyn asked, “And where are your keys?”

“I don’t know,” Emily patted her pockets again, just to be sure, “I must have dropped them on my way home. I definitely left with them this morning. In fact the weirdest thing happened-“ 

But her story was interrupted by a shout of, “Presents!!!”

Andrew and Trevor came into the living room, both of their arms full to the brim with gifts. 

Emily whipped around quicker than lightening and ran towards them, jumping around their feet as they lay the presents down on the floor.

“Oh Trevor, really, you shouldn’t have-“ Mildred began.

“Oh pish posh! If we can’t spend our hard earned cash on the most delightful young lady in the world, who can we spend it on?” He kissed Emily’s blushing cheek.

Mildred looked at Gwen who just shook her head and rolled her eyes as if to say, ‘what can be done?’ 

“Well go on then!” Trevor said, nudging Emily towards the biggest present, wrapped in beautiful golden cloth, “All the ones in gold are yours and the ones in red are for Mildred and Gwennie.” 

The ensuing evening was so full of joy and laughter and presents galore that Emily forgot all about her encounter with Patty.

She played and ate and danced with her family all night, and the memory of the fear that had enveloped her so tightly was fainter than a whisper in the wind.

It was just a rare oddity in the otherwise safe and content life of Emily Briggs, forgotten as quickly as it had happened.

* * *

Louise returned triumphant. 

In one hand she held the key to the Briggs home, in the other a bottle of champagne.

“Honey, I’m home!” She shouted as she crossed the threshold into the motel.

Edmund was up in a heartbeat. “Did you get it?”

Louise waved the key in front of his face, “What do you think I am? An idiot?” 

He snatched it from her, “And the name?”

“Emily.”

“Emily?”

“I know, disgusting right? She was a snotty little brat. I’ll be glad to see her off. Little good for nothing, know it all-“

“Okay Louise, we get it.” 

“I’m just saying-“

“Let’s not lose focus. This is just the beginning.” 


	3. Torment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edmund, now having the keys to the Briggs home, decides to taunt the family with subtle tricks, tormenting them in their own home with slights of hand that make them feel as if their going mad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone !!  
> Sorry this update took so long, this chapter just really ran away with me but I had so much fun writing it! Hope you like it and I hope it’s clear enough, I worry about my articulation of scenes quite a lot. If you have any questions I’m happy to answer!

* * *

He knew what he wanted. He wanted to play with her. He wanted her to know what was coming. He wanted her to feel his presence, to feel him closing in on her. 

He wanted her to know it was him that was coming for her. 

That was why, despite the idiot Louise’s feeble protests, he had decided to hold off on the massacre. 

Why rush? This was the biggest moment of his life after all. He hadn’t rushed with the priests, he did not intend to rush now. 

First, he’d have some fun. 

* * *

The first of the torments came on a night Gwendolyn and Mildred had a swanky fundraiser to attend for Gwendolyn’s work. 

Both women were getting ready in their bedroom, Mildred at her vanity applying make up and Gwendolyn in and out of their closet, trying different suit jackets. 

“Do you think the governor’s wife will be there?” Mildred asked.

“I imagine so. Why?”

Mildred sighed, “I find her incredibly dull.”

Gwendolyn laughed and walked over to Mildred. She ran a hand down her neck, along her shoulder and softly kissed just below her earlobe. Mildred closed her eyes and hummed in contentment. 

“Don’t worry my darling. We won’t stay long. The sooner we get home, the sooner we get to bed and...” 

Suddenly, Emily poked her mass of blonde curls around their bedroom door and Gwendolyn and Mildred snapped out of their retrieve. 

“Hey, have you guys seen my copy of The Secret Garden?” 

The question was so absurd it made Gwendolyn laugh out loud.

“Say that again?” She asked Emily, incredulous.

Emily rolled her eyes, a habit picked up from Gwendolyn, “Have you seen my copy of the Secret Garden? It’s not in its usual spot.”

“I’m sorry - who are you and what have you done with my daughter?” Gwendolyn asked as she and Mildred laughed.

It was simply unimaginable that Emily, a ridiculously organised child who worshiped her copy of The Secret Garden, would lose something so important to her. Gwendolyn had seen Emily sleep with the book in her arms before now and the idea of it being lost was unfathomable.

Emily wasn’t in a laughing mood. Her brow furrowed and she bit her bottom lip, “I’m worried.”

Gwendolyn melted instantly at the sight of Emily’s discomfort. 

“Oh sweetheart,” She crooned. She left Mildred, walked over to Emily and put her arm around her small shoulders then kissed the top of her head three times. “Come on, I’ m more or less ready, I’ll help you look.” 

Together they turned Emily’s room, the living room and the kitchen upside down trying to find the book. They were halfway through searching the dining room cupboards when the doorbell rang.

“That must be Ruth.” Gwendolyn said, walking towards the door. Emily did not stop searching. 

“Do you think she’ll help me look?” Emily asked, lifting a stack of old letters out of a drawer.

Gwendolyn opened the door to the teenage Ruth, who was babysitting for the night. She took her coat and shouted up, “Mildred! Are you ready? Ruth’s here!” 

Mildred appeared at the top of the stairs, slipping into her heels. The sight of her made Gwendolyn’s heart race, even now, all these years later. Dressed in a deep burgundy dress that flared at the waist, pearls in her ears and her hair up in a beautifully intricate twist, Gwendolyn was reminded that Mildred was the most beautiful woman alive. 

Throughout all this the frantic bangs and crashes of Emily scouring the house continued.

“What’s going on with her?” Ruth asked.

“She’s misplaced her copy of the Secret Garden,” Gwendolyn explained.

Ruth was as surprised as they were, “Thats not like her.”

“I know.” Gwendolyn sighed, then shouted, “Emily, honey! We’re leaving!” 

Emily came to the door with a frown etched so deeply into her forehead it would have been comical if it wasn’t so sad.

“Still no luck baby?” Mildred asked, putting on her coat. Emily just shook her head and bit her lip.

Mildred walked over to her and grabbed her face in both hands, holding their heads close together so they almost touched foreheads, “We will find it.” She said it with such force and determination Gwendolyn was reminded of Mildred’s absolute resolve when she’d heard of the cancer diagnosis. “We will find it and all willbe well.” Mildred lifted Emily’s face back so they locked eyes, “I love you.” 

Emily’s frown had loosened slightly. She knew that Mildred could do absolutely anything. If Mildred said they’d find it, they’d find it.

“I love you too, momma.” She murmured back as Mildred kissed her forehead. 

Gwendolyn was next. She bent down to Emily’s eye level and took both Emily’s hands in her own and kissed each one.

“Keep looking, okay? And tomorrow morning if it’s not found by then, we’ll call in reinforcements.” Gwendolyn winked at Emily which elicited a small giggle, “That’s my girl.” She kissed Emily’s cheek. 

They told Ruth they shouldn’t be back too late and were on their way. 

... 

The book was hunted for and hunted for and hunted for and was no where to be found.

Trevor, Andrew, Kathleen and Betsy had all been roped in to help over the course of the week and between the seven of them they could not find the book. 

Therefore, Gwendolyn and Mildred had promised Emily a trip into town to buy her a brand new copy. There were a few tearful mumbles of ‘it’s not the same’ but, ultimately, Emily agreed to drop her search and get a new book.

The next Saturday, Mildred and Emily stood by the front door, getting ready to leave, putting on shoes and coats and packing purses.

“I just don’t understand though,” Emily whined one last time, “I didn’t move it. I always always always keep it on top of my bedside table. I never move it.”

Mildred was sympathetic, “I know sweetheart, I know. Sometimes these things just happen-“

“Things just disappear?” Emily interrupted, confused. 

“No. That’s not what I meant. I mean, we sometimes... misplace things. We put them down somewhere we didn’t mean to, or we take them somewhere and never bring them home.”

Emily finished the last of her coat buttons and sighed, she felt like Mildred wasn’t really listening to her so she repeated again, “I never move it from my bedside table.” 

Mildred looked at her daughter and felt a tiny surge of pride. She was stubborn and resolute, just like herself. Emily had slowly been picking up traits and habits from Mildred and Gwendolyn and now she was getting older, Mildred could really see them. She liked it. 

“I wonder what’s taking Gwen so long.” Emily said.

“Gwendolyn?” Mildred shouted up the stairs, “We’re ready to go!”

Silence.

“Gwen?” She shouted again.

They heard the sounds of foot steps coming across the landing. 

Gwendolyn appeared and slowly walked down the stairs, holding her favourite long white coat. She had a blank look on her face.

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Mildred asked, rushing towards her, slightly panicked by Gwen’s expression. 

“My coat.” Was all Gwendolyn replied.

She held the coat up high in her arms. It had been sliced, very precisely, from the shoulder down to the seam on both sides. Two straight, sleek, clean slices. 

Mildred silently ran her hands through the slits, a million things running through her mind. 

“What happened to it?” Emily asked. 

Gwendolyn sighed, “Well I took it to the dry cleaners a couple of days ago and I’ve not worn it since so...” 

“You think the dry cleaner did this?” Mildred asked quietly, her brain too busy to say anything else.

Gwendolyn shrugged, “Accidentally maybe?”

“This isn’t accidental Gwendolyn.” Mildred said, slightly impatient with Gwendolyn’s naivety. 

Gwendolyn sighed again, “No I know. You’re right. I wondered if something like this might happen.”

Mildred’s head shot up and her eyes pierced Gwen. “What?” 

Emily had shuffled closer to them by now and Mildred automatically put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed, wanting to know she was there, wanting to know she was safe.

Gwendolyn looked at Mildred, then at Emily, then at Mildred again.

“It’s really nothing, honestly just...” She sighed, “Just the governor is experiencing some resistance to some of the new legislation he’s proposing. We’ve been told to keep an eye out for petty attacks such as this-“

“Attacks?” Mildred now took Emily by both shoulders, crossing her arm over Emily’s chest and pulling her close. Emily put both hands on Mildreds forearm. 

Gwendolyn saw the fear in both their eyes and back peddled, “Not attacks. I shouldn’t have used that word. More like... More like pranks. Inconveniences. Such as this one.” She indicated to the ruined coat in her arms. “It’s my favourite coat.” She gave a small humourless laugh but the mirrored looks of horror didn’t leave her girl’s faces. 

“I’m sorry. I should have told you sooner. I just didn’t want to worry you-“

“I’m worried.” Emily piped up. Mildred ran small, comforting circles on Emily’s collar bone. 

“Oh honey, I know, but it’s honestly fine, it’s a part of the job. Greg had his house egged last week and Johnny’s tires were slashed a couple of days ago. Nothing harmful, just inconvenient, like I said. If I ever thought for one second either of you were in danger, do you think I’d keep it from you?” 

Emily shook her head. 

“Of course I wouldn’t.” Gwendolyn looked at Mildred now as she said, “So now you know. Just keep an eye out. But truly these kind of things happen all the time in politics. It’s nothing to worry about.”

Mildred nodded once, her body not relaxing an inch, her grip on Emily so tight it was beginning to hurt them both. 

Gwendolyn pretended not to notice.

“Great! Then let’s head out and get this book, huh?” 

She tickled Emily’s belly which produced a giggle and a nod and off they went. 

* * *

Gwendolyn and Emily were in the kitchen one afternoon, just over a week later. Gwendolyn was making tea on the stove and Emily was sat on a counter top beside her, swinging her legs and chatting away about school. 

As Gwendolyn poured the tea into the tea pot, Mildred came in, frowning and rubbing her hands together.

“What’s wrong Mildred?” Emily asked, sensing her mother’s stress. 

“Nothing, sweet thing,” Mildred replied absently, still looking around the room, “I think I might have misplaced my perfume that’s all.” 

“What?” Gwendolyn asked, taking the tea into the living room, “Emily, honey, can you bring the shortbread through?” 

Emily hopped off the counter and grabbed the shortbread tin from the cupboard, having to manoeuvre around a still searching Mildred as she did so. 

Then she saw an opportunity arise. 

“Oh Emily honey, don’t worry, these things happen, sometimes we just misplace things, we put them down and we don’t remember where...” Her imitation was so perfect, so alike Mildred in tone and sound, that Mildred couldn’t help but crack a small smile. 

Mildred playfully swatted Emily around the head with a laugh, “Okay okay Miss Wise Guy I get your point! You know, I think we’re a little too easy on you.” 

Emily stuck her tongue out and wandered into the living room to meet Gwen. 

Mildred laughed and shook her head. 

It would turn up somewhere, surely. She’d meant what she’d said to Emily the week before. Things really were easy to misplace.

However she knew, in the very back of her mind, that she, just like the tenacious daughter she had raised, had never moved her perfume and that she would never misplace something. It just wasn’t in their nature. 

That being said, she didn’t want to appear a hypocrite so she brushed it aside and didn’t mention it again. It would turn up soon enough. 

* * *

Gwendolyn was awaken by a small, warm hand on her forehead. 

She slowly opened her eyes. Emily’s face was swimming in front of her.

“Are you sick?” Emily asked, turning her hand over, trying to detect a temperature.

“What?” Gwendolyn was groggy. 

“Are you sick? It’s 9:30. We’ve slept in.”

Gwendolyn sat up slowly in bed, “It’s- it’s what? 9:30?” 

“Yeah.”

“God.” Gwendolyn rubbed her eyes and then softly shook Mildred’s shoulder, “Mildred, darling, wake up.”

Mildred shot up bolt right in panic. She grabbed the sheets and gasped for air. Only when she turned her head and saw Gwendolyn and Emily, dumbfounded but otherwise fine, beside her did she calm down.

“What’s happening?” She demanded. 

“We all overslept,” Emily explained calmly as she crawled into Mildred’s lap, “It’s 9:30.”

“I mustn’t have set the alarm- oh.” 

Gwendolyn had looked at her bedside table to find her alarm clock missing. 

“Where’s the alarm clock?” She asked no one in particular.

“What?” Mildred was bewildered, none of them really had a clue what was going on, everything was taking a lot more time to process.

“The alarm clock isn’t here.”

“It’s here,” Emily said, lifting the alarm clock from Mildred’s bedside table and passing it to Gwendolyn. 

After a brief inspection Gwendolyn frowned in confusion, “It’s not set.” 

“What do you mean, it’s not set? Did you forget to set it last night?” Mildred asked. 

“No. I definitely set it. I remembering doing it.” 

“Well, is it broken?”

Gwendolyn gave it a slight shake, opened the small hatch at the back and after a closer look said, “I don’t think so. Everything seems fine. What was it doing on your side?” 

Mildred blinked twice, taken aback, “Did you not move it there?” 

“No. Why would I? Plus I remember seeing it on my side just before we went to sleep, that’s when I set it. Same as every night.” 

“But then- how? Gwendolyn, you must have.”

“I didn’t. Are you sure you didn’t?”

“No. I never touched it.” 

“Then what happened?” 

“I don’t know.” 

For a second there was silence until Gwendolyn announced, “Well we’re already late! Emily get dressed pronto and I’ll drive you to school. I think we can discuss the clock again tonight.” 

Emily had been quietly watching their back and forth and playing with a lock of Mildred’s hair, a comfort motion Mildred knew would usually send her to sleep, so she realised Emily was tired. She gently removed her hand with a kiss. 

“Get ready sweet thing,” she murmured in Emily’s ear, “and I’ll fix you some breakfast.”

Emily nodded sleepily but didn’t leave Mildred’s lap, instead she wrapped her arms around Mildred’s neck and lay her head on her shoulder. 

Gwendolyn got up out of bed and jumped into their bathroom, about to have a quick shower and leave.

Mildred kissed Emily’s cheek and then gently removed her arms from around her neck, although she didn’t really want to. 

“Come on, I’ll help my sleepy girl get dressed this morning.” 

... 

Later that evening, around the dinner table, the case of the alarm clock was brought to order. 

“Emily,” Mildred said very seriously, “was the alarm clock stunt this morning some kind of plan to get out of school today?” 

Emily had kind of been expecting this line questioning but nonetheless was surprised her mother’s knew her so little. 

“Today we were reading chapter three of Little Women! Do you seriously think I would want to miss that?”

“Tell us the truth Emily,” Gwendolyn added, “Did you and Kathleen come up with this?” 

Honestly, it would have been funny if this was the first odd happenstance they’d had. But it wasn’t the first and so none of them were laughing. 

“No! I promise you! I promise and I _swear_ and I do everything in my power to tell you that I did _not_ do this. Whatever happened with the alarm clock this morning was. not. me!” 

Gwendolyn and Mildred looked at each other. Gwendolyn nodded. She was believed. 

Emily let out a sigh of relief, “So if it wasn’t me and it wasn’t either of you, who was it?” 

Gwendolyn rolled her eyes, “It had to be Mildred.” 

Mildred’s head whipped around like a bullet, indignation slapped across her face, “Gwendolyn it was _not_ me. Why would I move your alarm clock? Why would I turn it off? You must have moved it by accident when you were setting it, and also then not set it properly.”

“First of all, I _didn’t_ move it. Second of all, I _did_ set it. I swear it on my life. I swear it on _Emily’s_ life. I remember as clear as day. I do it every night.” 

Mildred shook her head, “Gwen last night must have been-“ 

“It wasn’t! I did the exact same thing! Set the alarm for 6, set the clock down on my bedside table, go to sleep-“

“You were the last one to touch it-“ 

“That doesn’t mean anything! What if-“ 

“There is no what if-“

“Mildred you’re not listening to me. I am telling you I-“

“Enough!” Emily shouted, hands coming down on the table. 

Mildred and Gwendolyn were so shocked they immediately quietened. 

“We’re never going to agree here. Mildred things Gwen did it, Gwen thinks Mildred did it. I don’t care who did it. All I want is for you to stop arguing!” 

Mildred and Gwendolyn looked at each other, slightly ashamed. 

“We’re sorry honey,” Gwendolyn said softly, taking Emily’s hand, “I think we’re just a bit spooked is all.” 

Emily nodded, she was too. 

“We’ll get to the bottom of it sweetheart don’t worry.” Mildred soothed, taking Emily’s other hand. 

Emily nodded again and then sheepishly murmured, “I know I’m a little old but... can I sleep with you guys tonight? I feel slightly... well, scared.” 

“Of course.” Gwendolyn said instantly but then added, “There’s nothing to be scared of, honey, this is your home and _nothing_ bad can happen to you here, not while me and your momma are around.” 

* * *

Three days later, things came to a breaking point.

Mildred, Gwendolyn and Emily had spent a night at the movies, Emily’s favourite pastime, second only to the theatre. 

They had seen _There’s Always Tomorrow_ and while Gwendolyn and Emily agreed the film was pretty average, Mildred had thought it fantastic. They’d playfully argued about it all car journey home and were still debating as they walked through the front door.

“I just think-“ Gwendolyn was saying as she turned her key, “if you see more movies you’ll come to know that that film was just okay.”

Emily giggled, _“Just okaaaaaay.”_ she mimicked Gwendolyn perfectly, causing both Gwen and Mildred to burst into laughter as Mildred switch on the hall light- 

“FUCK!”  Gwendolyn screamed.

She grabbed Emily and pulled her three steps back, so tightly and ferociously Emily screamed too and shouted, “Mom!!! what are you-“

She was cut short by the sight in front of her. 

A black bird, decapitated, lay in a pool of its own blood at the foot of their stairs. 

Emily gave another little scream and buried her face into Gwendolyn, squeezing her eyes shut. Gwendolyn held her close and tight, arms wrapped like steal around her daughter, a bear trap clenched shut in protection. 

Mildred, never squeamish, stepped closer to the bird to have a proper look. 

It’s head was clean off, one chop. Mildred crouched down, even closer. She was suddenly reminded of her time at Lucia Hosptial, all the violence, all the bloodshed... Inexplicably, she reached out to touch the bird. 

“Mildred!” She heard Gwendolyn shout, “What are you doing?” 

Gwendolyn’s voice snapped her out of her darkest memories, as it always did. She shook her head and stood up straight, turning to Gwen who held a shaking Emily and was looking at Mildred like she’d lost her mind.

“Take her upstairs Gwendolyn, I’ll clean this up.” It was Nurse Ratched who spoke now. Cool, calm, in control. 

Gwendolyn nodded and huddled Emily to her room. 

... 

“This isn’t a prank, Gwendolyn. It’s our home. Our daughter.” 

They sat at the dining room table, nursing cold whiskey’s to help with the shock. Emily was finally asleep upstairs, after much consoling from Gwendolyn, who had had to lie with her, stroking her hair, until she had cried herself out. Mildred had diligently cleaned up the blood of the bird and disposed of the body. She had not slipped off her Nurse Ratched mask since the minute they’d seen the thing. 

Gwendolyn sighed, “I know. I just-“ she ran a finger round the rim of her glass. “How did they get in? No signs of forced entry, the bird was too big to fit through the mail box. They must have done it inside the house.”

Although she knew it was true, hearing it said out loud made Mildred’s blood run cold. She fought the urge to run upstairs and grab Emily with both her hands. Instead she just nodded. 

“Should we change the locks?” Gwendolyn asked. 

Then something dawned on Mildred. 

“Do you remember a few weeks back, when Trevor and Andrew came back from India, Emily lost her keys?”

“Yes?” 

“What if someone found them?” 

“That seems a bit too coincidental...”

Then Mildred said the unsayable, “What if they were following her?”

Vomit instantly rose in Gwendolyn’s throat. Her mind went utterly utterly blank. She started to shake. 

Next thing, Mildred’s arms were around her and she felt kisses along her cheek and neck and head. 

“It’s okay, my love, it’s okay,” Mildred murmured between kisses, “I’ll sort this out.”

Gwendolyn didn’t realise she was crying until she started to speak, “Do you really think she was followed?”

Mildred looked her deep in the eye and nodded, tears springing to her own eyes. 

“Oh _god!_ ” Gwendolyn buried her head in Mildred’s shoulder.

“Gwendolyn, look at me,” Mildred held her head tightly between her hands and lifted her face to hers, “This is too sinister to be political opponents. What if it’s Edmund?”

Gwendolyn shook her head, “No. It can’t-“

“Gwendolyn! Look at the facts. Someone has broken into our home. Someone is _following_ our _daughter._ Strange things have been happening for _weeks._ Your coat, the alarm clock, my perfume... How can this be silly political disputes?” She dropped Gwendolyn’s face, “No, this is something more. I know it is. I can feel it.”

Gwendolyn shook her head again, “No. No. I don’t think it is-“ 

_“Why are_ you in denial about this?!” Mildred was really shouting now, she dropped her hands from Gwendolyn and walked across the room to the windows. She twitched the curtain to look outside into the dark, “If it is him, we’re not safe here! He could come any minute! We need to leave-“

“Calm down! We can’t just up and leave. It’s not like the old days, we’ve got Emily to think about now-“

“I _am_ thinking about Emily! He’ll kill her! You don’t understand-“

_“Kill her?!_ Mildred this is becoming ridiculous! I really-“ 

“Gwendolyn how can you be so cavalier? So naive?”

“Naive?! You think I don’t remember the violence, the blood of Lucia? You act like I wasn’t there!”

“You weren’t!” 

Silence. They were both red in the face from shouting. A dining table and an ocean between them. 

Gwendolyn broke first, “Look,” she took a step closer to Mildred, “we can’t just run. We can’t.” 

She closed the space between them. Mildred still hadn’t calmed down, she was breathing heavy but allowed Gwendolyn to wrap her arms around her waist. 

“I’ll go into the office as usual tomorrow. I’ll ask the governor if there’s any extra protection we can get. I’ll ask around see if anyone else has had similar instances, i’m certain they have. If Greg and Joe and Johnny have all had birds, we’ll know there’s nothing to fear, won’t we?”

Reluctantly, Mildred nodded. “And Emily?”

“We’ll send her to school tomorrow as usual. I think keep it as normal as possible for her while we can. She doesn’t have to know.”

Mildred nodded again and finally began to thaw. She stroked Gwendolyn’s cheek. 

“I love you.”

“I love you.”

Neither of them slept that night. 

* * *

Gwendolyn walked into work that morning feeling agitated. 

“Morning Angie,” she said to the receptionist at the desk.

“Morning Miss Briggs. There’s a whole pile of mail on your desk I’m afraid.” 

Gwendolyn sighed, “It’ll have to wait. Have you seen Joe?”

Gwendolyn spent the morning grilling her co-workers on the incidents they’d experienced. The things the others had received were mild. An egg to a window, a strongly worded letter through the door, a heckle at the supermarket. The most extreme cases were Johnny’s slashed tires and a singular punch thrown at Hugh when a demonstration got too rowdy. Nothing anywhere near as sinister as a murdered bird in the house. 

It was early afternoon before Gwendolyn got a minute to herself to sit down at her desk. She looked at the huge pile of letters before her. She really wanted to speak to the governor sooner rather than later but he was out for the time being anyway and the mail really did need seeing to. 

She sighed and took the first one from the pile. 

A big yellow envelope that simply said, 

“To Gwen, with Love”

Something about it made Gwendolyn’s heart race. She opened it with shaking hands.

It was three photographs. 

The first was Emily leaving school.

The second was Emily on a swing at the park. 

The third was Emily outside their house. 

Her face had a huge red cross through it in each image. 

Gwendolyn dropped the pictures like they were hot coals. 

Without thinking, she grabbed her car keys and ran. 


	4. Kidnap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edmund and co. take Emily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there !! 
> 
> Honestly just a small wee chapter today because I didn’t want to rush through this plot point. I also felt like the story will flow better through smaller chapters? idk we’ll see
> 
> anyway enjoy xx

* * *

Emily left home that morning feeling anxious. 

Mildred had been acting strangely all morning, fussing over Emily more than usual, and saying cryptic things like, 

“Don’t speak to anyone you don’t know. Go straight to school and come straight home. If anything happens, get school to telephone me right away. I’ll be here all day just in case.” 

She’d squeezed Emily so tightly before she’d left that it had hurt Emily’s rib cage. She’d also watched Emily walk all the way down their street until she was no longer visible. 

Emily tried to push it to the back of her mind as she walked to Kathleen’s house but the image of the dead bird kept coming back to her. 

That, coupled with the agonised face of her mother as she left this morning, had put Emily very ill at ease. 

She rang Kathleen’s doorbell, excited to see her best friend and a bit of normality. 

Kathleen’s mother answered the door and there was the usual chaos happening behind her.

“Oh Emily sweetie!” Kathleen’s mom was always disheveled and every morning looked at Emily like she was a surprise, despite the fact that Emily called for Kathleen at the same time everyday. 

“Hi Mrs Woods. Is Kathleen ready?”

“Oh I’m sorry Emily but Kathleen isn’t coming to school today. She’s laid up in bed with a terrible head cold I’m afraid. I think she’ll be out for the rest of the week.”

Emily sighed and nodded. She’d be sort of expecting this. Kathleen had been complaining of a headache recently and when Emily last saw her had been coughing and sneezing. 

Emily lightly wondered if she’d catch it too. 

“No problem Mrs Woods.” She said politely, “Will you tell her I told her to get better soon? Also, do you want me to bring over her homework and some notes tonight?” 

“Oh sweetheart yes please! That’d be wonderful! Oh you’re a gem! Your momma must be so proud!” 

Emily smiled a small smile and waved her way down the lawn. 

She was severely disappointed. School would be considerably less fun without Kathleen around and she had wanted someone to vent to about all the weird things happening at home. Kathleen always gave the best advice. 

Oh well, Emily thought, it’s only a week and she could sit with Mary and Louise at lunch, although they weren’t as clever nor as funny as Kathleen. 

She was thinking about the week ahead when she saw it. 

It stopped her dead in her tracks.

There, sat on a frosted bonnet of a car she didn’t recognise, sat her lost copy of The Secret Garden. 

She was certain it was hers. She’d know it anywhere. 

She looked around to see if she could see anyone she knew, if this was some sort of prank. The street was empty. 

Heart pounding, she walked a couple of tentative steps towards the book. 

She slowly reached out a trembling hand to touch it, to make sure it was real, make sure she wasn’t loosing her mind. 

As she gently stroked the beloved cover she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. 

Suddenly the urge to run was so strong she was actually mid step when someone grabbed her wrist from behind. 

“Emily!” 

It was Patty. The mad woman. 

“My Emily!” 

Emily tried to yank her hand free but Patty’s grip was surprisingly strong. 

“I see you’ve found our book.” Patty said, stepping so close to Emily their bodies touched.

Emily wanted to scream. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. All she could feel was her heart beating so fast it caused a pain in her chest, her pulse beating so hard her wrists hurt. 

Patty started to smile, “Why don’t we take a little drive, huh? Me and you?” she pushed a loose strand of hair behind Emily’s ear, “It’ll be fun...”

Emily managed a feeble, “Get off me.” 

“But we’re such good friends!” Patty laughed, “Come on now!” 

Emily saw her look behind the car and nod once and suddenly another woman was with them. Taller than Patty, she wore a beautiful, sleeveless lilac dress despite the winter weather. Emily knew this second woman was dangerous. More dangerous than Patty had ever been. 

She looked into Charlotte’s eyes and when she saw the mania deep inside of them she finally mustered a loud, blood curdling scream. Charlotte immediately clamped a chlorophyll soaked rag over her mouth and threw her into the back seat of the car. 

“Get in brat,” Charlotte snarled, “We’re going to cut you up into tiny little pieces and we’re all gonna be rich!” She laughed manically as she jumped into the passenger seat while Louise sped away. 

* * *

Gwendolyn hit four red lights on her way to the school and flew through all of them, not even considering stopping. 

She got to the school, flung herself from her car and ran desperately to the door. She grabbed the first person she saw. 

“Emily Briggs!” She shook the young woman in her arms, “Where is Emily Briggs?!” 

The woman looked terrified to say the least. 

“Erm-I-Erm...”

“WHERE IS SHE?” Gwendolyn was frantic. In fact, she was somewhere past the point of frantic. She dug her fingers harder into the woman’s arm.

“Miss Briggs!” A voice came from down the hall, Gwendolyn’s head snapped up. 

She instantly dropped the woman when she saw Emily’s principal walking towards them. 

“What on earth are you doing accosting a member of my staff, Miss-“

Gwendolyn didn’t let him finish. “I need to see Emily. Now. Where’s her classroom?”

“Now wait here a minute! Just-“

It took everything Gwendolyn had not to slap the man there and then. 

“TAKE ME TO HER!”

“Just calm down!” The principle was shouting back now, “Miss Holland informs me Emily hasn’t turned up to school today. I wonder if...”

Gwendolyn didn’t hear the rest of whatever the stupid man was babbling on about. The school spun before her, the vomit rose in her throat once more, she was going to faint, her knees began to buckle... No. She couldn’t. No time. 

Her body wouldn’t let her run but she managed to stumble back to the car, get inside and turn the ignition. 

All she could see in her mind was Emily’s face. 

* * *

Mildred knew. 

When she heard the screeching of the tires against the sidewalk, she knew. 

When she heard Gwendolyn throw herself out of the car and scream, “MILDRED!”, she knew. 

When she saw Gwendolyn’s face, she knew. 

She didn’t have to hear the words but they came anyway, 

“She’s gone, Mildred. She’s gone.” 


End file.
